


The Wolves of Winchester

by RN2017



Category: Supernatural, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Magic and Science, Multi, Supernatural Elements, The boys have magic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester were density to kill each other, as Lucifer and Michael. However, they wake up in the past, with white hair, gold eyes and no idea how they got there. A Supernatural (End of Season 5)/ Witcher (Season 1) crossover AU.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Wolves of Winchester

If anyone ask about where they came from, they would reply as vaguely as possible. It seemed to paralleled to how people ask at home. Some didn’t care to ask. Others were all too interested and others would wait for them before asked more.

_Yes_ , they would reply, they were brothers.

_Yes,_ they were blood related not just from the same clan or whatever Witchers called home.

_Yes,_ they hunt monsters for money.

_Yes_ , they would take trades within reason.

And finally, _No_ , they would stay longer than necessary.

Adopting to this world was easier than both brothers originally thought. Luckily, enough they travel with a major of their weapons of draggers and swords that they had collected over the years. But the guns that traveled with them with their amino was always safety tuck away and keep for emergency situations ONLY. Sam could only imagine the chaos that would rain from someone figuring out how to manufacture and use guns in this timeline.

As it stood most stayed away due to general fear, or they get the fuck away face Dean had been sporting for the last few months. Sam thought it was due to the odd coloring of their hair and eyes. It happened within minutes of falling into this world when the pain came, blinding them, and changed them. Whatever it was made them stronger, faster, sharper, but mostly the same. It made hunting in this time was easier if only for the fact that people were more than willing to pay for a head of a monster.

In the beginning it was mostly about survival; understanding the world they got dumped in, and the monsters that hide just underneath the surface. Lucky enough for the brothers, most of the monsters that the face in this time worked similarly from the time that they came from. They also still had their father’s journal, filled with over a decade worth of monster hunts and kills by the hands of their father.

Both Dean and Sam had been here for just over a year. At first, they thought that maybe they were pull here by design, a torture chamber. Dean had told Sam of his experience in the future apocalypse world. Sam thought it was Dean stories sounded terrifying, especially when Dean had told Sam about his double in the white suit. But when time kept passing no vengeful angel or devilish demon came, to tease or goad at the boys. They grew more stressed.

Months passed like this. Sam had kept time with the phases of the moons and shifting seasons. Dean was growing tried and like Sam wanted to go home.

Dean worried about his Baby; his beautiful stain black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He worried about her paint job and her engine. Dean just finish the polish job on her bumper and set up to return to Bobby’s to finish the touch up. Dean hated being away from Baby for so long. While Sam worried about his books.

Sam carried around a set of books. His favorites. If he had a better place to keep them, he would have more. But for now, he narrowed his book collection to three. One of the Harry Potter books, a book on simple and complex spells, charms, curses and potions, _borrowed_ from a witch they buried a few years back, and lastly a book written by a hunter from the 1800’s who hunted in the west before it was settled. Unfortunately, or fortunately only one of the books made it through. The book of spells, charms and curses. He had been rereading when Dean was driving what was the most recent hunt.

The day had been long and they were eating at the village’s local tavern. Currently, the were eating their not so famous beef stew and their poor excuse they called beer. The beer that they were drinking was one of the better beers that they had found in this time. This was one of the reasons Dean wanted to go home in the first place the alcohol was much better.

They been helping one of the older women at the edge of town and rebuild her barn that was destroyed in the last rain storm. It took Dean and Sam about two and a half weeks to complete all of the cutting, framing, and finally finish the construction. They plan to set off tomorrow after they completed the last of the weathering for the barn. Something that the woman never heard of before but after explaining she approved the idea.

Dean and Sam and explained to her that stained, dried wood would last longer in a rainstorm, that posts that sink down into the ground at least five feet would hold better than those that sink down at two, and that piling hay in between two stacks of wood would not only hold heat in, but the keep water out. But they also explained that if any water getting it would be a pain in the ass to get out. It was also part of the reason it took so long. In order to ensure that they would remain dry and retain heat in winter while cool in summer.

They had to form a primitive based cement using clay which could only be found about two feet underneath the ground. And had to mix it with water heated over the fire over a period of time, and then what it again in order to cement the pieces together. In addition, they had to allow for every single section of the cement mixer to completely and fully dry in order to move onto the next piece of the barn. Both Dean and Sam did a variation of test to ensure that it would never get wet during the wet season.

She had paid them handsomely. In addition, she had fed them for the entirety of the construction of the barn. Sam and Dean had come to realize that hunting wasn't the only way they could make money in this time. And while hunting in their time is something that they did for free, money in this timeline was harder to come by. Dean couldn’t just create a credit card and steal money off of that.

They also realized very quickly that there weren't a lot of monsters to hunt to begin with. Which meant that their main source of income but I have to come from something other than monster hunting. So, they took with a new basic construction work, as well as other side jobs, they are picked over the years.

Most of the basic skills that hey learn on the road with their father had helped them. Sam and Dean’s healing methods had evolved, magic was easier to understand because they had more time, and the brothers had learned a lot about maintaining horses.

The food and the sleeping conditions were the hardest to get used, to at least for Sam it was the hardest. The brothers had a consistent diet diner food, and home cooked meals. They slept in beds although not the cleanest were softer than even the best bets that they could find in this world. Motels were cheap, but also contained heat, water, air conditioning and cable. This is part of the reason as time moved on, they became restless in the search for a solution.

Sam and Dean were barely finished with their meals with the head bar keep came by their tables unexpectedly.

“I expect payment when you're done.” He stated.

“We paid before we received the plates, you've been paid.” Dean responded to the bar keep in a not so friendly tone, disgruntled.

“And without a monster roaming the countryside, Witchers aren't welcome.” He replied with a bitter tone.

Dean simply smiled. While Sam looked on and thought the bar keep was an idiot. This was part of the reason they avoid smaller villages or town. They sucked. They sucked in their time and they sucked in this one. Just like at home small town or villages were a breed grounds of misconceptions, myths, and legends. Sam wondered when they would meet the first person who would actually talk to them this way. And to be honest he thought it would've happened sooner.

From what they could tell this world wasn’t very fond of hunters, or in this world case Witchers, or whatever it is that they were, Witchers adjacent, he guested. Sam knew that they looked awfully like other Witchers that rode across The Continent. Sam and Dean suspected that they looked like the rumors that it spread across The Continent. White hair, yellow eyes, big, solitary, but scary. In Sam’s mind it didn't really matter much they were already leaving.

“Dean let’s go.” Sam interjected in English.

Dean nodded and gathered up his things while Sam gathered up his things. The bar keep the moron he was stay standing next to table as the space between the brothers.

When they stood up with all of the things looked packed up. They towered of the bar keep most of the town folk in the bar who are sitting. Dean was only slightly taller by a few inches or so but enough to be extremely noticeable. But with Sam he was a towering giant to most people that they meant over the years. While, he could come off of standoffish and cold and potentially dangerous. Together when the stood the could be seen as very abnormal considering their height.

Sam’s brother paused and turned towards the bar keep. “One more thing before we leave, where is the alderman’s house?” Dean asked in Elder Speech with a smile.

“Leave, we don't want your kind here, Witchers.” Replied the bar keep. Sam could only imagine how bad the bar keeper’s breath smelled. It had seemed that their collective height had little effect of the man’s fear.

“The alderman, tell me where he is and we’ll be on my way.” They had promise to stop by and help with a door the aldermen asked about when they were helping the older woman.

“You don't give the orders around here your mutant son of a bitch.” The tavern grew quiet. Dean and Sam could hear the stretching of chairs against the wooden floors. Dean kept his stare at the bar keep.

“Hear that?” They heard more movement and unsheathing of swords. “Go.” He paused, “On your own or at the end of a rope, your choice.”

“Not a hard choice.” Sam stated as he prepared for a fight.

“Yeah, fuck that.” Dean agrees.

“Kill him with your bare hands if you have to.” One man yelled from across the room.

“C’mon, Witchers.” A woman called closer to the brothers. “C'mon, Witcher. You're not scared of us, are ya? Show us what you've got.” Sam turned towards the women She was dressed in studded leather vest with a red under shirt and tight pants. She was eating at the bar area and drink one of the beers.

“Can you not leave it alone for a moment? Witchers can't be trusted.” The bar keep snap.

“I'm not speaking to you.” She retorted at the bar keep. “I apologize for my man's interference in your day. Hopefully he can improve his behavior by tomorrow's market.”

“Sorry, Renfri.” The man who yelled before look short fallen at the women remark.

“Come on, lads.” She chanted to the others in the room. Both the bar keeps and Dean slowly backed about from each other. Over the next few second the tension in the room broke and the fiddle start playing again.

“Beer for my friends here and one for me.” The women motion to the brothers.

Slowly both brothers brought their things to the bar area next to the women in question.

“I am speaking to you now, good sir.” The women span at the bar keep who had moved from across the room to behind the bar.

“My mother, God rest her, would be mortified.” The woman continued.

“Our secret, then. We traveled by the swamp.” Dean responded, ever the social butterfly.

“So, what brings you boys to Blaviken, White Hairs? You came for a monster? “

“Not this time.” Dean said.

“That would be your mistake, then.” The woman countered.

“Why wouldn't you travel by main roads? It's hard to make a living on main roads. And you desperately need money for new clothes. Two more beers.” She shouted to the bar keep as the noise of the bar grew louder.

Th bar keep placed the jug of beer in front of the woman and motion to sever the brothers.

She first pours Dean a drink and then weaved between the brothers. “More and more, I find monsters wherever I go.” She whispered to Sam as she poured him a drink.

A small girl enters the Inn and looked around for a few seconds George landed on the brothers.

“Isadora said you were looking for my father.” A small girl dressed with a brown dress and two braided buns in her hair. She smiled at the brothers and left as soon as as her came.

“She's a gossip, you see. Probably went two steps into the Lord's Inn before she was running off telling everyone an evil twin Witchers had arrived.” She stood by the brother’s horses. One black mare and another dark brown. Lily and Delilah.

“We are not twins.” Dean stated, as the girl smiled at the brothers. “You mention your father.” He growled.

“You don't scare me.” The girl barked at the brothers.

“That's too bad.” Sam stated with a smirk.

“And I can also tell you that my father will have no use for you two.” Sam and Dean sighed. They trekked in to town for nothing it seems. Sam had been able to get everything they needed to relish their supplies from the older women, who happened to be the local witch.

“You should speak to Master Irion, our wizard. He's willing to pay for odds and ends he needs for elixirs…...I sold him our dog when it died…...Mysteriously.” The girl says trying to convince the brothers to follow her.

Sam and Dean look at each other, with a look of almost instant agreement.

“Fine.” Dean sighs. “Take us to him.”

Sam, Dean and the girl make their way across the town all the while getting looks of fear and anger. But it was the looks that make both Dean and Sam cringe but the smell. Ever since they came to this time, more than there looks has changed. The worse of the change was the smelled. The town in question smelled like three-day old open sewer. The people smelled of more BO than an adolescent boy’s locker room.

“I got 15 crowns for the yappy mutt. That's enough to buy some new clothes. Just saying.” The girl says as they walked looking over to the brothers and their clothes. Sam and Dean had meant to get another set of pants for the both of them. Over the last year they had gone through more clothes then they did at home. The only real hassle with replacing old, used, or torn clothing. At home Sam or Dean would go to a secondhand store and we replace their entire wardrobe in a night.

“Have you ever killed a succubus? A striga? Werewolf? She-wolf?” The girl continued with her questions.

“That's not a thing.” Sam quickly interjected, after which Dean gave him a questioning look.

“So, you've killed the rest? I think that makes you two heroes. My mother says you're the offspring of foul sorcery, a diabolic creation, a filthy degenerate born of Hell. Have you ever been to Hell?” Sam paused not really saying anything. Both Dean and Sam had been to Hell or at least had come close to it. Sam looked over to Dean who looked to be grinning his teeth.

“I’ve never even left Blaviken.” The girl continued as an afterthought. “Because my mother's never left Blaviken, and if it's good enough for Libushe, then it's good enough for Marilka. - That's my name.”

“Marilka. Like milk.” She repeated. And then she asked, “What's your name?” Looking on expectedly.

“Sam.”

“Dean.”

“Interesting. I’ve never met people with names like that before. You both must be very interesting people. “

“Yes, very interesting.” Sam said sarcastically.

“Watch the horses.” Dean directed Marilka with a wink. “Lily, Delilah behave.” He whispered to the horses, hoping this would not be the last time he saw them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta for editing. If you're willing or interested please PM me. Thank you.


End file.
